1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin IC card and a method for producing a thin IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known storage means for recording or storing various data include, for example, contact type microcomputer cards having a built-in CPU and non-contact type wireless cards which use an electric wave to send and receive information. These cards are generally called the IC card, have advantages and superiority in practical uses, and are practically used broadly in the form utilizing their advantages and superiority. In view of the inconvenience in using these cards properly depending on where they are used, composite IC cards which have the advantages and superiority of the contact type and non-contact type IC cards have been developed (e.g. Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-16831). Specifically, such IC cards have (a) the advantages of the contact type IC card which processes inputs from an external device connected via electrical contacts by a semiconductor chip (IC chip) having the functions of a memory or CPU built in the IC card, takes out the processed inputs as a new signal, and automatically checks the signal, and (b) the advantages of the non-contact type IC card in which an electromagnetic field formed by an external device is received by an antenna and rectified or detected to obtain a signal, information previously stored is called by this signal, and the required processing of information is conducted without complexity and contacting.
In the above composite IC cards, the CPU having the memory function relating to main information processing is fixed, so that the capacity and functions of the composite IC cards are limited. Therefore, it is necessary to always maintain or have a plurality of composite IC cards having a built-in semiconductor chip as the function element for each use. In other words, it is always necessary to keep or carry a plurality of composite IC cards having dimensions (85.6 mm long, 54.0 mm wide, 0.76 mm thick) according to the standard of JEIDA, and practicality is limited in view of carrying and space because plural composite IC cards have to be always kept or carried.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a highly reliable thin IC card and a method for producing it.
And, another object of this invention is to provide a thin IC card having a simple structure and construction and a method for producing it.
Further, another object of this invention is to provide a thin IC card having remarkably improved portability and a method for producing it.